avengers assemble anew
by leoneicon
Summary: it has been centuries since the era of the avengers the world hs changed so much but when an enemy from the days of old steps back to earth it will once again be time for earths mightiest heroes to stand but if they are gone then who if anyone can replace them.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or marvel comics

On the outskirts of hidden leaf Young Naruto Uzumaki was feeling ecstatic, Having just graduated, taken down the traitorous Mizuki, and learned a high level jutsu all in one night. Originally the young Uzumaki had planned to return to his home, have a bowl of ramen and get some sleep but something in this forest was compelling him to follow along. The blonde ninja was arriving at what looked like a cave he had no idea why but he was drawn to move further into the cave. Though it was deeply coated in darkness within the cave, the blonde seemed to know exactly where he was going as he finally reached the end of the cave he stopped. a pair of torches on each side of the door were suddenly lit illuminating the cave to reveal a door wit a symbol, a seal, a rune of some kind that he had never seen not that he had seen many to begin with.

'What in the world is this place?' Naruto thought to himself before reaching out to the door and touching it. At that very moment a commanding and firm yet at the same time distant voice spoke.

"whom so ever opens this door only if he be worthy shall see the power of the great one, he who is not worthy must turn back now." The voice says plainly with little sign of emotion in his voice.

Naruto was initially frightened after hearing the voice that seemed to be speaking in his head, but upon hearing the statement fully the blonde looked with steely eyed determination. "look I don't know who you are but if you are looking for worthiness they come no more worthy then me, Naruto uzumaki future hokage!" With that statement the blonde gripped the handle of the door and pried it open. As the door slowly opened a flash of light was beginning to escape it nearly blinded the blonde ninja before finally dying down revealing a room within.

'What is this place?' Naruto asks looking at his new environment it is beautiful the walls are a pristine white color, the ceiling itself seemed to be a solid rainbow, in the center of the room was a stream of light surrounded by 3 distinct weapons each one sitting atop a pedestal. a gold looking hammer, a mace, and an axe

Naruto walked to the weapons looking upon them with such interest in them that he didn't even notice when someone began speaking until he looked upon the face of a blonde haired man dressed in armor wielding a hammer of his own.

"welcome my friend, it has been a great many years since I created this room as my friend stark told me. I was beginning to believe that the time might never come for a new generation of avengers to be needed but if the Odin force called you here then it means that the world is in need of a new thunderer. Allow me to introduce my self I am Thor Odinson, god of thunder wielder of the mighty hammer mjolnir, and former protector of the land of midgard the world you call home.

"what do you mean former?" Naruto asked not sure if he is actually expecting a response, in all honesty Naruto wasn't sure what to think at all in his own mind he was still processing what midgard meant.

"worry not young one I will explain all of this in time." the image of thor said before Naruto jumped back in surprise. "you needn't be frightened this astral image of me is speaking to you directly from my home in asgard unfortunately this is as much as I can do due to the disconnection of the pathways between our world."

'what kind of jutsu could let someone do something like that?' Naruto says in moderate amazement "you have to teach me how to do this jutsu."

"ahh jutsu this is the new form of power that you mortals use now Heimdall has told me of it I'm afraid that is not my area of expertise though I do have much to teach you and when the time comes and it can be done I shall send you a warrior of my trusted court to teach you further, though for now it is important you do not interrupt if the door called out to you then that means that grave danger is approaching and the world is once again in need of earths mightiest heroes. Allow me to begin from the beginning centuries ago on my home of asgard. "

as Thor regaled Naruto with his exploits battling frost giants, alien invasions, and even his own half brother loki. And then there where these avengers heroes who apparently lived over hundreds of years ago on this planet warriors and heroes with suits of armor magic hammers, monstrous strength, and some people with nothing more then skill and equipment. and thor was easily the coolest swinging around mjolnir rushing into battle to protect a world that wasn't even his. they where right in the middle of an image of a battle with ultron in which he had taken hold of the tri carrier and cybernetic clones of the avengers and tony starki ron man, steve rogers captain America and even thor almost died.

"it was shortly after this battle friend stark was reminded that even we have limits and set to create these emergency avengers caches for the avengers to use ourselves in an emergency one of us loses our powers or equipment, or prepare our own replacements. luckily the time never came to use them and tony and steve rogers decided to shut them down though tony asked me to keep mine active as it was asgardian magic not starks science that ran it he also asked me to enchant mine to draw to a worthy one should the need come if after all these centuries something has come that your peoples jutsu cannot handle alone that means it is time for the other caches to be opened and for earths mightiest heroes to be born. each of these areas hold the power of an avenger and even some non avengers caches where built by friends of iron mans thinking him right unfortunately they are shut down and wont start up again until iron mans is reactivated and the new iron man utters the words avengers assemble until then Naruto you are this worlds first line of defense." Thor pauses for the moment letting Naruto catch up. Naruto is confused but what he does know is something evil is coming and that he has to stop it luckily there is the chance to get hope though he doesn't know how.

"you can count on me Thor I swear to be a great hero just like you. You couldn't have picked a better hero then the next hokage." he says enthusiastically before thinking "wait how am I suppose to fight I mean I have some great jutsu but if I'm the earths only hope ill need more don't you think?"

"Indeed young one that is what the weapons before you are for. As I couldn't leave my hammer itself I have left these substitutes each one a mighty weapon in its own right. A spare hammer carved from the remaining uru metal of my own hammer, my original axe janbjorn, and my mace thunderstrike wielded by a now fallen comrade I once had and now blessed with my power. simply choose one and while wielding it you shall be blessed with asgardian power as well as a connection tome through th odin force I will be able to train you through this."

As thor completed his explanation it was now time for Naruto to choose as he walked up to the weapons he stopped at the center closed his eyes and focused. The golden hammer began to spark before moving a bit, Naruto smiled as he put his hand out further and the hammer came to him. as it gripped his hand a golden light engulfed him and when it left he was wearing armor similar to thors except golden with a long blue cape and the helmet came with a mask. Naruto could feel the rush of power flowing through him.

"the hammer of speed and strength lightning breaker is now yours young one now return tomorrow for training but keep in mind three things retain secrecy I was never a practice of it but in a world with few heroes it may be best you not let the world no of your power, as you are now you are limited to how long you can use the hammers power and if you are separated from it you will be left vulnerable but with training we will overcome this. for now go rest young avenger we will need to prepare to find the other avengers strongholds beginning with iron mans then we must prepare for what evil is coming."

Naruto nodded letting go of the hammer and strapping it to his side as he bowed "thank you Thor sensei." and he left. and as he closed the door the connection was severed and the astral Thor disappeared.

Naruto quickly made it to his house grinning from ear to ear 'first I pass to be a ninja now I get to be a superhero, still I wonder who the others will be, and honestly what could be so dangerous the power of Thor is needed?' he thought to himself lying in bed drifting to sleep.

meanwhile in another part of the village the traitor ninja Mizuki was being left to wait and anticipate in the middle of the torture and interrogation department. 'ha these fools cant brake me I will be free then have my revenge on the fox brat.' He thought to himself not realizing someon sneaking up on him.

"Whos there? nice try Ibiki I know your tricks and I wont be deceived." Mizuki said before getting a good look at the figure "who what on earth are you? stay back stay back!" Mizuki said as the figure inched closer to him a dark grin creeping on its face.

"Mizuki..." the creature says grabbing the chuunin by the throat "burn!" it says as from outside the room the sound of Mizuki's pained screams are heard throughout the halls.

Ibiki rushes into the room looking for Mizuki but all that's left is a dry withered husk "the heck just happened." he says looking in the room to see nothing and no one as if the person vanished like a ghost.

An: ok that's it this is my first attempt at a comic fanfic so be sure I will be researching and improving. Though I hope you enjoyed all the same. the next chapter will be soon.

curious who do you think will be an avenger and what avenger will they be most of all if Naruto is thor then who do you think is iron man


End file.
